Evan (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Evan was once a normal human boy. There was nothing really interesting about him. He was lazy and didn’t care for school. Being only sixteen the future didn’t concern him. It was too far off for him to worry about and he always figured he’d make those important life decisions like what career he wanted to pursue, when the time came. He figured right now he was a kid and he wanted to do is things like read Marvel comics and play video games. On May 27th 2014 he fell ill with a sudden and particularly nasty illness. He felt like he was dying, but it never occurred to him that he would actually die. When he went to bed that night he expected to wake up the next morning feeling refreshed, instead he woke up in a coffin. Scared and confused he snuck out of the morgue he was in and soon after he met the Goddess of Maternal Love, Kissa and she brought him to the House of Curses, a place where those Cursed by gods were held. Ever since the worlds of gods was opened up to Evan. Here he met other Cursed, like Mason. Being a zombie took a lot to get used to and the first few weeks were rather terrifying for Evan. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t sleep. He could no longer feel anything. Everyday he had to spend a few hours in a freezer to prevent his own body from rotting away. But he adapted, and got used to it. But he still missed being alive. He didn’t like living in a body slowly rotting away. So when Mason told him his plan to capture the God of Death and torture him until he lifted both of their Curses (Both Evan and Mason were Cursed by the God of Death) Evan was completely on board. Unfortunately the God of Death turned out to be a scared little kid who didn’t know how to lift their Curses. One of his subjects, a minor god named Match was the key to getting their Curses lifted. A long and messy story later Evan ended up being bit by this Match guy and turned into a vampire. He wasn’t a ‘true’ vampire. He didn’t burn up in the sunlight, but he did gain a taste for blood. Eventually Mason’s Curse was lifted and so were the others’, but Evan’s Curse could not be lifted. He was destined to slowly rot away and his soul being trapped in his dead body could not enter the Afterlife. As his body rotted away, so would his soul until Evan was nothing. Muerto managed to save him by turning him into a god. It’s something a god can only do once, and it was frowned upon to turn a mortal into a god. As to this date Evan is still the only mortal turned god. Becoming a god made him alive again, however his senses are now a little… wonky. He still has vampirism and drinks blood, but he can also eat other foods, but they’re a little more bland than he remembered them. Sometimes he doesn’t feel pain and it’s not uncommon to find him walking on some horrible injury without his realizing it. When Muerto made him a god, he became a minor God of Death automatically, so he decided to help Sepulchral bring souls to the Underworld. It was Evan’s job to round up ghosts on Earth and take them to their Afterlife. He was excited about becoming a real life ghostbuster, but the job was still tiring. Personality Evan is cheerful despite everything he’s been through and quite the chatterbox. He’s been known to talk people’s ears off. He doesn’t mean to, he’s just easily excited at the smallest of things and speaks before thinking. Realtionships Mason: His best friend. Muerto: The God who killed him. He considers him a friend now. Trivia * He is questioning if he is bi * He was 16 when he died * His theme song is God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan Category:Nature Dragon Category:Coatl Category:Male Category:Deity